A Very Brewster Thanksgiving
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Molly Garfunkel seems to have the perfect life, right? Well, try stepping into her shoes in this Thanksgiving one shot.


**Hey guys! So since Thanksgiving is a time of thankful-ness, there isn't going to be too much lovey dovey stuff... Maybe it will... Maybe it won't... Guess you gotta read to find out!  
**

* * *

Molly's P.O.V.

Some people think that I hate Thanksgiving since it's the only time of the year where I eat stuff that isn't on my diet list. But in reality, Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday! Both my mom and dad are always traveling the world showing everybody how to look perf. And when they come home, I don't have to ask my maid to make me any of my "special healthy" dinners. MY mom gets to make all of her homemade cooking and dad shows me all of the latest trends from whatever country they were at. This time, they're coming back from London! Can't wait!

"Grace, I hope you have fun ca- ca- ca-." I said through my webcam.

"Camping. And I totes will. It's just me, my family, and father nature." Grace said.

"You mean mother nature?"

"Whatevs. So where are your parents?"

"Don't know yet. All the maids just left and May just left to go back to North Carolina. I was going to call them when we're done video chatting."

"Oh, okay. Well I gotta go. We're leaving now. Happy Thanksgiving Molly!" Grace said as she blew a kiss in the camera.

"Happy Thanksgiving Grace!" I said blowing a kiss through the camera as we did Perf Power. I closed my laptop, grabbed my pink, sparkly house phone, and dialed my dad's number.

"Molly. How are you my princess?" I heard him say.

"I'm good. Just finished talking to Grace. She's going ca- ca- camping with her family. Where are you daddy? Where's mom?" I asked while looking through my closet for the outfit of the day.

"Oh about that. Molly, our flight's been delayed. There was a huge storm here in London and all the airports aren't letting people leave until tomorrow. I'm so sorry princess." he said.

I felt my smile slowly fade away, "No don't worry it's okay. No big deal."

"Okay, we'll call you later if anything. Love you."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up. What was I going to do? I can't let anybody know I'm spending Thanksgiving by myself! Maybe it's not to late to go with Grace and her family. I quickly dialed Grace's number.

"Hi! You reached my cellphone please leave a message after the beep!... Oh this is Grace!" said the voicemail.

Ughh! It was too late. I have no idea what I was going to do. I just wanted to break down and cry. Maybe I can go to Tony Cardella's and act like his unexpected girlfriend. I quickly put on my Thanksgiving outfit and ran out the door.

"Bye Peanut! Don't pee on the floor while I'm gone." I said while closing the door to my mansion. I walked to my car and drove to Tony's house. I rang the doorbell, no answer. Maybe they didn't hear it. I tried again, still no answer. I give up! I left the house and walked back to my car. I tried turning on my car, but it wouldn't start. I looked at the gas meter, empty. I growled and walked out of my car. Now where was I supposed to go? I walked to the nearest bus station and sat there. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Great, now my mascara's messed up.

"Molly? Is that you?"

I looked up and saw Stevie standing there, "What do you want Loserberry? Don't you have some pig stock Thanksgiving to go to?"

She sat down next to me, "Yes, we're all meeting at Zander's house for Thanksgiving. How about you? Oh wait, Perfs probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving because they won't fit into their Juicy Couture jeans."

I needed somebody to talk to. Stevie was the only one who actually couldn't leave me, "Most Perfs do celebrate, they just don't eat. Grace goes ca- ca- ca-."

"Camping?" she asked.

"Yeah that. And well. I usually have a Perf Thanksgiving every year." I said.

"Well then shouldn't you go home to your parents?"

I felt tears build up in my eyes, "I was about to.."

"Molly, is something wrong?" Stevie asked as she pulled out a packet of tissues from her jacket pocket.

"Everything's wrong! I was supposed to have a totes perf Thanksgiving with my mom and dad when they come home from London since they're always traveling! And their flight got canceled and won't be home until tomorrow. And I tried calling Grace, but she didn't pick up her cellphone. So I tried going to Tony Cardella's but nobody answered the door. And I can't drive home because my car's out of gas! And it's just horrible!" I said while wiping my eyes.

"Molly, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think your life would be this complicated since you're.. Perfect." Stevie said.

"My life's perf? Your life sounds so much better than mine. You have four older brothers and I'm an only child. You know how to play so many instruments and I don't even know how to play the drums! You have an amazing boyfriend and guys are to scared to date me cause they think I'll ruin their reputation." I said.

"Woah, woah, woah. I don't have a boyfriend." Stevie said.

"Aren't you and Zander dating?"

Stevie started to blush, "No. Zander's just a friend."

"But you want him to be more than a friend right?"

"Yes... Maybe... Yes."

"Well then what are we doing just standing here? I could help you make that happen. I owe you a favor anyway." I said as I stood up and smoothed out my skirt.

"What favor did I do for you?" Stevie asked as she stood up and fixed her beanie.

"You listened. I could never talk like that to The Perfs because I'm their leader. I have to act like nothing's wrong with my life." I said.

"Thank you Molly." Stevie said as she pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged her back. "Anytime, by any chance do you know how to fix my car?" I said while pointing to my pick car.

We walked towards my car. Stevie walked around the car and kicked the bumper.

"Stevie! There better not be any scratches on that car!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I just lightly kicked it. Go start your car." Stevie said as she hopped in the passenger seat.

I walked to the driver's side and turned the car on. It started! "Oh em gee. How did you do that?"

"My dad did that a lot when his car wouldn't start or if it was out of gas. He calls it a "kick-start" you know like a jump-start." she said.

"Okay, let's go back to my place. I think I may have something that you might like that's perfect for Thanksgiving at Zander's." I said while driving to my house.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't a little too.. much?" Stevie asked as she looked at her outfit.

"You look great. Come on, I'll drive you to Zander's." I said. Once again, we were on the move and arrived at Zander's house just in time for dinner.

"Thanks again Stevie." I said.

"No, thank you Molly. I thought I could never pull off something like this." Stevie said as she smiled.

"Well you look perf." I said while smiling.

Stevie was about to walk towards the door when she turned around, "Molly, would you like to join Gravity 5 for Thanksgiving?"

"Are you sure? I don't want the others to freak out or anything." I said.

"Nobody deserves to spend Thanksgiving with their dog." she said.

I giggled and walked out of the car.

"If any of them start acting shocked, I'll threaten them." Stevie said as she rang the doorbell.

Zander opened the door, "Hey Stevie. Hey. Molly?"

"MOLLY?!" I heard Kacey yell as she ran towards the door. "What's she doing here?"

"Band meeting. _Now_." I said.

" Molly you can go get comfortable." Zander said.

I sat down on the couch and saw Gravity 5 talking outside. I couldn't really here what they were saying except when Kevin and Nelson said "ow" or when Kacey started yelling. After about five minutes, they all came back inside.

"Molly, let's go to the dinner table." Kacey said.

We all walked to the table and sat down. I sat down next to Kacey and across from Stevie. We all prayed and finally started to eat. I have to admit, Zander's cooking tastes a little better than my mom's. Sorry mom!

"Zander, this food's delish!" I said.

"Thank you." he said.

"Doesn't Stevie look great?" I said.

He looked at Stevie, "Yeah. She does. Stevie, you look beautiful."

Stevie started to blush, "Thanks Z."

This turned out to be the best Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

**Aww! Happy ending! Hope you all enjoyed this Thanksgiving one shot for How To Rock! I'm thankful for everyone who's reading this! Happy Thanksgiving! Much love 3**


End file.
